Key's comeback
by Deliriously Mad
Summary: What happens when Jonghyun finds out Key loves him...But he is with Se Kyung?
1. Vacation of a life time

Kibum's Comeback

The Vacation of a Lifetime

Faint pants sounded in the room, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he shakily reached for a water bottle. He downed the clear, soothing liquid in probably less than a minuet, then flopped down on the count, regaining his lost breath. His breath hitched when he felt a wet cloth flop down on his heat skin.

"You okay, Kibum?" He heard a oh-so-familiar voice speak. He smiled faintly.

"Yeah,I'm fine." He responded, removing the cloth to look up at the other male, it was no other than Jonghyun, his band mate, best friend, and crush. Of coarse, Jonghyun didn't know about his crush, for he had a girl friend of his own. When Kibum found out that Shin Se Kyung liked him a few years back, Kibum claimed her gave up on Jonghyun, but he never really did, only acted like it so Se Kyung would be happy with him.

"Good news everyone," The manager bursted as he walked in, causing Kibum to jump a little. The group gave him a questioning look. "First of all, You guys did great! I'm very proud, and I believe you five have earned a vacation," He added, a large, idiotic grin crossing his face happily.

"Really, to where?" Minho questioned, rubbing a towel over the handsome features of his face quiet nicely.

"Okinawa, Japan," The manager responded, relentlessly grabbing a water bottle for himself.

"Really? Oh, I remember going there as a child! It's really cool!" The baby,Taemin, swooned happily. Kibum smiled sweetly, up until he heard Jonghyun question.

"Is it alright if I invite Se Kyung along as well?" The boy with deep brown hair and blond-ish bangs asked his manager curiously.

"Go ahead," he paused to take a sip of his water. "Invite whomever you want guys." Key frowned. _'Yay...She's coming.'_ He didn't like sharing Jonghyun, not one bit. Then again...Jonghyun was happy with her, and if Jonghyun was happy, Key was happy. Jonghyun grinned widely.

"Isn't this great, Kibum?" He smiled, plopping himself on a comfy spot at the end of the couch, grinning still.

"Yeah, It's gonna be fun," Kibum gave him a fake smile to hide the fact he didn't even want to hear about his precious Se Kyung.

"Minho - ah ~" Taemin giggled, throwing his arms around the others neck, plant a small peck on his lips happily. "Can we go get banana milk? Pleeeasssseee," He said, giving him his best, one hundred percent baby face that he couldn't deny. Minho bit his lip softly, he knew they were trying to get Taemin to stop drinking banana milk, but he simply couldn't resist that face.

"Fine, Let's go," He said sighing heavily in defeat, only to have Taemin jump happily up and down. He laughed faintly. This vacation was going to be pure, and utter hell. Kibum sighed and threw the wet cloth back over his skin, relaxing into the soft feeling of the couch. Jonghyun smiled as he got a text from that woman. The woman who stole away his Jonghyun. A low, omitting growl came from the pit of his throat as he heard Jonghyun call her, what next? A letter, a page? He seemed obsessed with her.

"Something wrong Kibum?" asked Jonghyun as he glanced over at the slightly smaller male, who turned to face the back over the couch.

"Nothing wrong I'm just a bit tired is all," He mumbled, closing his eyes while trying to put himself to sleep. Sooner or later, Kibum did fall asleep and Jonghyun took him back to the dorm.


	2. Proposal

Kibum's Comeback

Proposal

AN: Okay, Sorry for this crappy chapter, but I just woke up, so please bare with me.

A few days later,the band..and Se Kyung. Kibum couldn't help but glare at _every_ mention of her name. There was a obvious stare from,the leader, Onew. 'Can I talk to you later?' He mouth to Kibum, Kibum nodded silently. A huge sigh of relieve escaped his lips as he felt the plane land on the ground of Japan. He smiled at the surroundings, it was really..._really_ pretty.

"Come on," He heard Jonghyun say to Se Kyung as he held a hand out to help her up and Kibum's smile faded into a glare. Onew tugged him a bit and they got of the plane.

"Whhhooooaaaaaa !" exclaimed Taemin. "It's even prettier than before!" He giggled lightly and yanked off his shoes and ran onto the sand, enjoying the feeling of the sand in between his toes. Taemin grinned widely and flopped on his back. Minho, of coarse, fallowed Taemin, the sun caressing the pairs skin in it warming embrace.

"Baby, Don't lay down in the sand, you'll get it in your hair," Kibum smiled at his soft warning.

"Okay Umma," Taemin smiled sitting up. Kibum scooted over to him and ran his fingers through his 'son's hair in attempt to get the sand out of his hair. Kibum was truly a mother at heart, but a Diva as well. Taemin hummed softly, enjoying the way Kibum as ways took care of him. Kibum kissed Taemin's forehead and got up, then walked over to the beach house the manager said where they'd be stay. He sighed contentfully and pushed the door open, yawning softly.

"Hey, Kibum.." He heard Onew saying. "Can we talk now?"

"Sure," Key responded. "About what?"

"You been glaring and have been seeming hateful when ever you hearing about Se Kyung," Kibum glared. "See, Just like now. You glared at me because I said her name...Is it possible you too, are in love with Jonghyun?" Onew asked curiously, knowing it would be best if Kibum was able to talk to some one about how he felt. Kibum's eyes widened as a faint shade of pink covered his softly tanned cheeks.

"Yes...I do..." He responded, knowing Onew wouldn't tell anyone, Minho as well...But Taemin...He was still considering on tell him.

"I see," He paused. "Though...You can't just be hateful to Se Kyung..." Another glare earned from Kibum. Onew sighed and left Kibum to go join the others outside. Kibum sighed and rubbed his temples. This...This was going to end up bad. From outside, he heard cheers, laughter, and people talking. He wondered what the noise was all about.

"Ah? That's great JJong - Hyung!" Taemin cheered, practically tackling him when the two got inside. Now Kibum was curious.

"What's so great?" He asked, only to be ignored. He breathed out heavily and got himself a glass of skim milk, went to his room, and laid down. He'd have to ask Jonghyun later and what was so freaking great. About a hour later, Jonghyun _finally_ walked in, you do not know how much Kibum was annoyed by now.

"Something wrong, Kibum?" Jonghyun blinked.

"What was so great?" Kibum asked curiously. It's not every days the come in saying something great and normally Kibum is around to witness it.

"Oh? Heh...I'm thinking of proposing to Se Kyung," He laughed shyly.

"YOU WHAT?" Kibum explained in complete and utter shock.

"I know," he smiled "Surprising huh?" How could he smile when he practically tore Kibum's heart in two? "Anyways, Come on, I wanna go on a boat ride and no one will go with me,"

"It's ... uh..." He paused and decided to support him to make him happy. "It's great..." Kibum gave off a fake smile. Jonghyun grinned, grabbed him softly by the wrist and pulled him along. The pair go a boat and just road off...Up until storms clouds rolled in. The waves begun to thrash about the pair, rocking them side to side.

"Hold onto me Kibum!" shouted Jonghyun, gripping the other to keep him close just in case the crashed. Thunder rolled through the area, lightning lit up the sky, rain pounded the two. This. This was not going to be a fun ride.

"Jonghyun!"  
"Kibum!" Jonghyun yelled, his eye lids squeezing tightly together as he pulled Kibum closer on instinct to protect him. The waves crashed around them, Kibum to barely hear over all the loud sounds. He could feel the water and rain pound onto his soft skin. Another thunder roll filled his ear drum. He gripped Jonghyun's shirt tightly, only to feel Jonghyun's arms wrap around him tightly. He would normally be enjoying this, but his mind was _faarrrr_ from it. After a few minuets...everything went black and Kibum could feel the water thrash over his body.

AN : Cliff hanger ~ C:


	3. Almost death

Kibum's Comeback

Almost death

Soft sobs filled the air around him. He couldn't see, but he could sure as hell hear. _' What's going on?'_ the male thought. _'Jonghyun?'_ His eyes cracked open slightly, only to see a shadowy figure towering over him, he made out a bit on blond hair.

"ging toJong...hyun...?" He managed out and coughed roughly.

"KIBUM!" He explained in a sob, pulling him up into a hug. "I thought you were dead Kibum," he paused. "I thought you left..." He mumbled.

"A few waves wont," cough "get my down Jonghyun, I'm not leaving yet," He gave off a soft smile a pushed himself up. "Where are we?" He asked, looking over to Jonghyun.

"I...don't know," He responded in a unsure voice.

Back at the summer home...

"It's raining..." Minho mumbled under his breath, wondering where in the world could Kibum and Jonghyun be.

"Minho," A familiar voice said as a hand gently held his. "When are Umma and JJong hyung coming back?" It was none other than Taemin, of coarse.

"I don't know Taeminnie," A warm smile crossed his face. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're okay though," Tamin looked up at the older, taller male. He was always reassuring Taemin everything would be okay, even when it's not. Taemin was beginning to think they were hurt and lost. This thought brought shuddered to the young Maknae. "You should go lay down..." Minho said, kissing his forehead lightly and gave him a small push in the direction of his room. "I'll be in there in a moment. I promise," He smiled. _'I hope they're okay...'_ He thought, and with that, he walked away from the window. He pulled out his cell phone in attempt to call Jonghyun. No answer.

Back to the stranded island

"Stay here...I'm gonna go get some food," Jonghyun said calmly.

"You're just gonna leave me alone?" Kibum question.

"What other choice do I have? You need your rest, Kibum," and with those last words, Jonghyun walked off. _'That's not it Jonghyun...You don't understand...How scared I am right now.'_ Kibum thought pulling his knees to his chest.

Jonghyun sighed a bit as he found a few rocks and twigs for a fire, mushroom, berries and a few other herds for food. He hoped this would last them over night. "AHHHHHhhhhh" A scream sounded in the air. His eyes widened and the things fell from his arms "KIBUM!" He shouted in return.

Kibum's eyes widened, hearing multiple _hisses_. He screamed, yes, he screamed. Kibum shouts up, getting as far away from the snakes at possible. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" He shouted.

"Kibum !" He heard. _'J - Jonghyun...'_ His teary eyes opened to see a hazy figure of Jonghyun with his arms spread out in front of him. "Calm down, Kibum! It's alright, I'm here!" He said, trying to get the frightened boy to calm down. "Jump, Kibum!" He said. Kibum stared at him, the space was to wide for him to jump to Jonghyun, if he tried, he would be pure and utter snake bait.

"I can't jump ! No matter how much I think of it I can't jump that far!" Kibum sobbed out.

"Shittt..." Jonghyun murmured. _'What do I do...'_ He thought. With all his courage her stepped through the snakes.

"No! Jonghyun ! Don't !" Kibum told him, but that didn't stop him. Jonghyun felt fangs...no, multiple fangs pierce his legs.

"Jump Kibum! I'll catch you!" He said, a determined look in his eyes, he could see the Jonghyun was in pain, but he did as he was hold. Like promised, Jonghyun caught him and held him up to make sure he didn't get bitten. He forced his way away from the snakes and out of the 'jungle' onto the sand. Kibum stared at the back on Jonghyun head, Jonghyun was panting heavily.

"Jonghyun?" He said. "Jonghyun?" He repeated. Jonghyun then collapsed onto the sand, Kibum exclaimed his name."Jonghyun!" He shook Jonghyun a bit."SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP US ! PLEASE!" He sobbed, holding onto the collapsed male. "It's gonna be alright...It's gonna be alright," Kibum explained to himself quietly while he cried. "You're so stupid Jonghyun..." He whispered.

Back with Minho...

Minho sighed. "Let's go," He said, looking back at Onew.

"Go where?" The leader question.

"To go find Jonghyun and Kibum that's where..." He said, throwing on his jacket, followed by Onew. The two walked along the beach, the sun now pounding on their skin. Minho breathed as he finally saw the boat rental area. "Excuse me, Sir?" He said, the male turned.

"What up?" The male was obviously a surfer.

Minho coughed lightly. "Did you see two males come her, one with black hair and blond bangs, the other with black hair and a purple and red highlights?" Minho asked.

"Yah, They came by a few hours ago," He paused. "It's gonna cost a lot..." He mentioned.

"I'll pay for that..and as long as it's not too much trouble we'd like a speed boat." Minho sighed, pulling out his wallet, at least he made sure to bring a lot of money with him.

"A'ight bro! I'll be your guide so ya' don't get lost!" The guy said, bringing out one of many boats.

"One...Two...Three...hundred," Minho murmured a bit in annoyance. After they got the boat in the water, the three sent off. The water was calm so it was pretty easy to move. The were on the water for at least thirty minutes, until Minho finally saw the two. "That's them!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Yo! Sit down, man!" The male said, pulling over. Onew and Minho immediately got off the boat.

"Kibum ! Jonghyun!" Onew huffed, running up to them. "Minho! Help me get Jonghyun onto the boat!" the leader added, lifting up Jonghyun. Minho and Onew got him on the boat, and Minho stayed with Jonghyun. Onew, on the other hand, went to go get Kibum, who was shaken, scared, and didn't move.

"It's gonna be alright, Kibum. Jongyun will be fine," Onew said.

"How do you know?" He sobbed.

"I just...I just do Kibum. Now, Let's go," Onew said, getting Kibum to the boat and then they went back home.


	4. A long kiss goodbye

Kibum's Comeback

A Long Kiss Goodbye

Kibum stared at the man laying in the hospital bed. _'This is all my fault,'_ He thought, frowning. "I'm sorry Jonghyun," He muttered, small tears forming in his eyes. With out Kibum know, Jonghyun opened his eyes a bit, staring at the fuzzy figure in front of him.

"Ki...bum...?" He muttered, giving out a small cough.

"Jonghyun!" He smiled through his tears, wiping them from his reddened cheeks."I'm so glad you're alive..." He muttered.

"Of coarse I'm alive..." Kibum found it amazing how he was still able to smile."How long have I been out, Do you know?"

"Three days..." Kibum sighed heavily.

"Three days? Geez! Is Se Kyung okay...?" He asked. Why was Jonghyun so...so attached to that girl? Kibum was jealous. She didn't deserve him.

"She's fine," He responded, putting on his best fake smile. Out of know where, Taemin, Minho, and Onew walked in. Taemin gasped sharply.

"Appa! You're awake!" He said, starting to cry a little. "Taemin was so scared you died!" He muffled into Minho's shirt.

"It's nice to see you're awake. Don't exhaust yourself too much," Minho said, holding onto Taemin. "Okay?" He added, looking to Jonghyun.

"Well, I hope you're okay now, You don't know how much Onew cried." Kibum laughed faintly.

"Well you cried like a baby too, Kibum." Onew smirked faintly.

"Well...I was caught in the heat of the moment. Do you know how scary it was?" Kibum sighed while messing with his shirt.

"We'll go tell the doctor you're awake," Minho said, trudging out of the hospital room with Taemin.

"I thought I was going to die that day...I wanted to tell you to take care of Onew...He's pretty pathetic with out me," Jonghyun said, staring at the sheets.

"Don't say such things! Onew will be fine...And you are not going to die, Jonghyun," Kibum responded in his 'Motherly' tone of voice to Jonghyun. "Jonghyun?" Kibum said, now worried, Jonghyun stopped respond to him after he said that. "What's wrong? You look a little pale," Kibum said, waving a hand in front of his face. "..Are you okay?" He asked, moving his hand closer to see if he had a fever. With out warning, Jonghyun smacked Kibum's hand away, causing Kibum to jump a little and pull his arm to his chest.

"Oi! Jonghyun!" Onew snapped.

"It's okay, Hyung! I understand...Jonghyun is just irritated considering all that is happening," Kibum laughed nervously.

"But...still! You don't have to do that to him, Jonghyun! He's been worried sick about you," Onew sighed heavily when Jonghyun didn't respond to him. Then, Minho and Taemin walked back in.

"Hey guys," rang Taemin. "The doctor said Appa can go home after a few check ups! Isn't that great?" he said, grinning widely.

"Alright! Well, I'm gonna go outside and get myself some chicken," Onew sang, smiling at the slightest mention of chicken.

"I'll go with you, Hyung," said Kibum as he stood from his chair. Onew responded with a simple 'Hmm~' Kibum looked at Jonghyun. "Ne, Do you want some chicken too, Jonghyun?" He said bending down slightly to get to eye level with him.

"Ramen would be nice, Onew," Jonghyun said, completely ignoring Kibum. Kibum frowned. What did he do now?

"Yeah, Yeah, Come on Kibum, Let's go! I want some fried chicken," Onew swooned at the last two words. People could swear if there was a contest for a life times supply of chicken, Onew would be the first to sign up. The pair then left.

"What's the matter Jonghyun? You look a little pale," Minho asked, sitting down on Kibum's old spot.

"I'm fine..." Jonghyun replied.

One week later back at their home...

Quick foot steps sounded as Kibum walked downstairs.

"Good morning Kibum! You're up rather early," stated Se Kyung. The two had been living together since they are like siblings. Kibum didn't respond."I see you have band practice," She added, laughing awkwardly. "You wanna eat breakfast first?" She asked, trying to get Kibum to at least speak to her. No reply. "Okay then...Could you just tell Jonghyun - " Suddenly, she was broken off of her sentence.

"Just Leave him a message! Or call her! You have a cell phone dammit!" Kibum snapped in annoyance. Damn this girl talked to much. Kibum was really starting to hate her. Slamming the door behind him, he walked off.

"Well somebody sure is cranky today," Se Kyung laughed softly and took a sip of her coffee. Kibum made his way to the car, but stopped. He breathed softly and decided to walk around a bit. First, He went to the store and scanned the isles. He looked down at the chocolate pocky. He remember the way Jonghyun would always 'giggle' when he got loads of it. He picked up a box and ran his fingers of the edges of the box and grabbed to more boxes. Carefully, he went up to the cashier and payed for them, with out talking to the lady.

After that, he made his way to the bus stop and got on the up coming bus.

"Hey! Isn't that Kibum from SHINee?" One girl said.

"Nah, That's just some wanna be! Kibum wouldn't ride a public bus!" The other one stated, which was a total lie since he was on one now. Taking out a piece of pocky, Kibum bit it as he watched the city scenes go by quickly. The bus stopped at a bus stop near his old high school, there he walked up to the fence. He clearly remembered what happened there.

Flash back ...

"I love you...And I always -" Jonghyun muttered.

"Save it...Some one else deserves your love, and knowing that some one really pisses me off, and I don't care if you love me or not..." Kibum said through his cold facade. It's been a month since Se Kyung told him, she liked Jonghyun.

"But Kibum - -"

"Just go..." Kibum said. Worse thing he could ever do, reject and make Jonghyun cry. Jonghyun ran off in embarrassment. "Dammit..." He mumbled, hitting his head on the pole. 'I love you too...' He thought.

End of flashback...

"Dammit! Where is Kibum!" Onew sighed heavily. He wasn't one for waiting, especially during practice. "Can I go home..?" He muttered.

"No...Se Kyung told me he left early today. He might come, we just have to wait," Jonghyun said, putting his hand in his jean pockets.

"Maybe he went on a date," Taemin giggled lightly at the thought.

"Kibum doesn't have a girlfriend, Silly." Jonghyun laughed.

"Maybe he doesn't swing that way?" Taemin shrugged innocently, only to receive a "WTF" look from the three.

"I'm just saying~" sang Taemin. Kibum then walked in the door and the others jaws dropped in surpsied.

"What?" He questioned, staring at the group.

"Kibum, You could have at least old us you were gonna be late!" scolded Onew.

"Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?" Kibum said rhetorically.

"Let's just start practice, okay?" Jonghyun told the group. With that, the group begun to play. "Kibum...I can't here you, can you play a bit louder?" The group were now practicing on guitars for the moment. The played for about another fifteen minutes.

"Uh... Kibum, your beat is kind of slow could you please - -" Minho trailed off, only to hear the loud strum of the guitar as it hit the floor.

"If you can't stand my mistakes, you can find yourself a new member!" Snap. Kibum snapped completely.

"What's wrong with you?" Onew glared a bit."What happened to you? You've been acting like a big jerk lately!" He said sternly.

"That's enough, Onew," Minho said rather calmly."Ass for you Kibum. You need to watch your attitude. I understand you've been through a lot lately, but that is now excuse to be a dick head to everyone..."

"This is stupid," murmured Kibum. He shoved Onew away from him. "I will not force myself to stay in a place where I am not wanted," He stated, grabbing onto the door handle.

"Dammit Kibum! Come back here ! YOU !"

"ONEW!" Jonghyun snapped suddenly."Calm down...It's okay, I'll talk to him," He told Onew, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Leaving the room, Jonghyun chased after Kibum, unaware of the fact Minho and Onew followed behind secretly. "Kibum!" He called. "Do you really want to quit this band?"

"I already did," Kibum replied in a monotone.

"Do you know how hard we worked to even make this possible?" Kibum gritted his teeth. "...And you're just gonna let go of that? You've changed, Kibum..." Jonghyun sighed a bit sadly.

"Don't act like you really know me! Cause you don't!" Kibum shouted, his bangs covering his eyes.

"That's because you don't tell us anything ! You keep your feelings to your -"

"DO YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Kibum asked angrily.

"You can tell us, Kibum...We're here for you." Jonghyun said, looking in concern to Kibum. "I know it's a start..but we'll be here to help you no matter what. Please tell us, Kibum...tell _me_," the male said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Before I got here -" he paused. "I went back to our old school...where you confessed." Kibum admitted, Jonghyun stared at him, thinking about the moment in time where he did confess to Kibum."Do you know what I told myself that day?" He said, taking steps closer to Jonghyun. He could feel Jonghyun breath on his cold skin.

"Wh - Why are you bringing this up?" Jonghyun asked in a whisper.

"I told myself," the next thing started to make Kibum's heart rush, with out thinking he said, "I told myself...That I love you too..." Jonghyun looked at him, shocked. "..And I still do..." Kibums hand gently touched Jonghyun cheek, pulling his into a warming kiss. "Be with me Jonghyun," He whispered.

"No," Jonghyun breathed. "I can't Kibum...I'm sorry..." He said, crying a little. A pained look crossed Kibum's face. He did it again. He made Jonghyun cry, _again_.

"Hey...It's okay..." Kibum told Jonghyun. The other looked at Kibum in shock. "Goodbye...Jonghyun..." He said, with a soft smile on his face. He turned around and headed to the door, and left. Jonghyun leaned against the wall, sobbing.

"M - Minho..." Onew whispered quietly, to where only Minho heard him.

"I know Onew...I know..." He said in his normal cooling voice.

_'I wanted to love...and to be loved...in my own special way...'_ thought Kibum as he walked.


	5. Decision

Kibum's Comeback

Decision

Thunder rolled, it was actually quite soothing. The male paced quickly down the pavement, his teeth gritting. _'Kibum...'_ Onew thought.

Flash back...

" Jonghyun!"

"O - Onew...K - Kibum is..." He trailed off through a heavy sob as Minho and Onew consoled him. " K - Kibum is gone...and it's all _MY_ fault..." He cried.

End Flashback

Onew starred at the phone screen. _'Come on Kibum...Answer your phone...'_ He thought. "Oi! Kibum! W-Wait! Don't hang up!" shouted Onew frantically.

"What..." Answered Kibum's voice. It was different, he would normally answer happily...but now he seemed so...apathetic.

"Listen! I'm sorry about what I said earlier -" Onew broke off. "We can still fix this! I saw what happened! Come on Kibum! You know you can talk to me about these thing anytime! We'll figure this thing out together!" He paused. "Just tell me where are you! I'll come find you!"

" Forget it Onew, you can't find me now. I'm too far..." Kibum told him.

"Dammit Kibum! I'm serious." Onew scoffed.

Kibum sighed and threw his phone over the bridge. Rain begun to pelt down on the boy as he stared down at his feet. _'It's for the best...'_ He thought.

With Minho and Jonghyun

"You shouldn't stress yourself too much, Jonghyun..." Minho told him as the pair sat calmly in the car."I'm sure Onew will bring him back..." He assure him. "...And then, You and Kibum can be together again." Jonghyun's fuzzy, red eyes looked over in Minho's direction. "I'm not saying you should just leave Se Kyung to be with Kibum...I can tell you still have feelings for Kibum..." He stopped for a moment to think."Judging by the way you reacted and cried after turning him down... It must've been a really hard decision considering you are one of his best friends boyfriend...But just so you know, Jonghyun. There is a great difference between pity..and love... I don't want you to end up with some one you'll regret later just because you felt pity," Jonghyun's eyes widened at what Minho said."You might want to try to clear your head first before you make a decision, You're still young...Se Kyung and Kibum might not be the only people who could cause this much of a head ache," and there, Minho stopped talking.

"M-Minho..." stuttered Jonghyun.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Thank you..." he sighed softly, calming down a bit.

Over with Se Kyung...

"Hmmmm...It's too early...I wonder who the hell it could be at three in the morning..." Se Kyung yawned, got up and threw on her robe. "I'm comin' , I'm comin'..Did you forget the keys again Kibum?" She said, automatically thinking it was Kibum. "Onew - nim?" She blinked.

"We-need-to-talk.." he said in a demanding tone, Onew walked in. "Just because you and Kibum love the same person doesn't mean your relation ship has to be ruined," Onew said, closing his eyes.

"Hmm?" Se Kyung blinked.

"You don't have to kick Kibum out of the house! Why can;t you just talk things out first!" Onew said, not knowing Se Kyung didn't know what he was talking about.

"WHAT?" snapped Se Kyung.

"Whoa? What do you mean, "WHAT?" Onew's eye's widened. Se Kyung gave him a worried look.

"What are you talking about, Onew?" '_What the hell? Se Kyung doesn't know what's happening? Me and my big mouth!'_ Onew scolded in his head.

"Ah...Look at the time, I am soooo outta here!" Onew said, trying to make a quick mistake. His eyes widened once the door slammed shut. "R-Really Se Kyung! I was practicing for a play and - and -" He broke off.

"I'm serious, Onew. What. Happened." Geez women are scary with out coffee in the morning. "You woke me up and three in the damned morning just to listen to you 'play' rehearsal... I'm not that stupid, Onew. Tell me what happened! WHERE IS KIBUM?" She growled lowly. Onew was about ready to pee his pants cause of this girl.

Back with Jonghyun...

_'Be with me, Jonghyun...'_ those words repeated in his head. He curled up against the wall, holding his head. _'Why...Why now Kibum...'_ he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me before..." He said aloud to himself. "Before me and Se Kyung..." He whispered, looking at their latest Christmas picture together. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. "K-Kibum?" He asked himself, another ring. Jonghyun got up slowly and went to go answer the door. "I-Is that you...Kibum?" He asked as he opened the door, the first person he saw was surprising. "S-Se Kyung...I mean..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say next. "Come in," Jonghyun offered.

"Jonghyun...Have you been crying..." Se Kyung asked, ignoring his offer. Jonghyun turned around, laughing softly.

"No, I just got up that's why my eyes are all 'puffy' Silly," He tried his best to smile.

"Liar!" Se Kyung snapped. "Come on, Jonghyun...You know better that to lie to me..." the girl told him. "Why didn't you tell me you hand feeling for Kibum...?" She asked, looking up at him.

"N-No...Who told you that?" Jonghyun asked.

"ANSWER ME!" She shouted, annoyed by Jonghyun stalling.

"Please, Se Kyung...I don't want to talk about it!" Jonghyun told her."..Besides, I was young. He rejected me!"

"But why didn't you tell me before?" asked Se Kyung.

"I didn't think it would matter!" He paused. "It's was a long time ago! Then you came! I wanted to forget about him-" He stopped. "So I can love you!" _WHAP_ A hard smack across the face that left a red mark on his cheek.

"Do you even know why he rejected you? It's because of me! It's because I loved you! It's killing me to see the both of you suffer...because of me..." She frowned "...And that's why...I'm letting you go now..." She said.

"No! Se Kyung!" Jonghyun cried out.

"Goodbye...Jonghyun..." This...It was all to familiar... Jonghyun dropped to his knees, crying once more. He just lost the two most important people in his life, what else could he lose? Onew watched helplessly from the back ground.

"I'm sorry...Jonghyun," He muttered.

"...O - Onew..." He muffled out through heavy cries. _'I told Se Kyung everything...He showed no emotion...He just told me to be there for Jonghyun...'_ the leader thought, staring at Jonghyun. That same day...Se Kyung left the country for a certain reason, the group still hasn't heard from Kibum either...The band was tearing apart.

Six months later...

"We surely made a hell of a mess..." Onew told himself as he walked down the street. "Ne...Kibum?" Onew mumbled, looking up and familiar voice filling the air. "That voice..."

"KYAAAA!" He heard a bunch of squeals.

He picked up one of the that were on a near by stand. "What the hell..." He whispered, glaring at the CD lables "KEY'S COMEBACK" it was no other than Kibum...or 'Key' "That bastard!" Onew said under his breath.


	6. Friendship

Kibum's Comeback

Friendship

AN : Just for note, '' is just a made up person, kay?

_Ring ring ring ring_

"...There is some one here who says he wants to see Key..." A feminine voice said through the speaker.

"Tell that 'crazy fan' that Key doesn't take visitors," sighed heavily, staring at the wall."We have 'FANS DAY' for that..and it's Tuesday..."

"Er...Excuse me...A 'WHAT' Sir?" The girls voice responded.

"JUST TELL THEM TO GO AWAY!" growled softly, running his hand through his hair.

"But he said he isn't a fan..He said his name in Onew..." The girl responded, causing to smirk.

"Why didn't you say so? Let the lad in!" responded in a suddenly happy voice. When the door opened, there was Onew, standing with a determined look in his eyes. "Onew, eh?" said to no one in particular."Please! Have a seat boy," He smirked. "So...Tell me, Why did you choose ''s Productions' ?"

"Wh - What are you talking about! I'm just here to-"

"Wait!" so rudely interrupted. "Would you like some cookies?" He offered oddly.

"WHAT?" flailed Onew. "I don't want cookies! I just want to see Kibum, so -" He was rudely interrupted, again.

"Jiwhan, would you be so kind and get this boy some cookies," He said, ignoring Onew.

"Yes, Sir..." Jiwhan said and got a plate of cookies.

"WHAT? NO!" Onew flailed again. "Would you just listen to me?" He said, looking down.

"No, Onew, You listen to me." 'demanded'. "If you think your little 'band' will go anywhere if Key returns, then you're wrong!" He paused. "Your 'SHINee' already failed in the music industry! If you want fame and fortune...Then feel free to join us! I can make you famous again!"

"Listen! I don't want any of that bull shit!" Onew snapped. "I just want my friend!"

"I'm here..Onew," rang a familiar voice.

"Kibum...?" Onew muttered as he turned to look at the source of the voice.

"It's Key..." He responded, running his slender fingers through his soft hair. 'Key' Still looked the same on the outside..Onew was glad about that, but what about on the inside? "What's going on here?" 'Key' asked.

"Nothing, just recruiting some new talents," answered.

"What? This dumbass?" Key sighed, looking at Onew.

"WHAT? NO!" Onew flailed once more."I want to talk to you! It's about Jonghyun!" With that, Kibum's eyes widened the slightest bit.

"Don't you have a recording session to attend to, Key?" asked, slightly gritting his teeth.

"No, I'm done for the day, Lee... I'm leaving now...Come on Onew..." 'Key' or...Kibum said, turning around.

"But-" Onew broke off, then grinned and followed.

"Remember, Onew - ah ~ I can make you a star!" snickered, causing Onew to shudder.

"Mommy..." Onew muttered under his breath.

"_Don't pay any_ attention to that man, Onew," warned Kibum. The two walked outside, to Kibum's car.

"Kibum..."

"Onew..." he paused. "I want to make this clear first...I am not going back to SHINee...ever..."

"It's not about the band, Kibum...It's about Jonghyun..." Onew told him once more.

"What? If he's facing a marriage crisis with Se Kyung...I don't want to hear about it..." Kibum said, closing his eyes.

"They broke up, Kibum," Onew told him, looking at his feet. Kibum's eyes widened. "The day after you left the band, they broke up," he added, clenching his fists together as he looked back up and the ex-band member. "I want to be there for him so much...But she keeps pushing me away...Since I figured it's you and Se Kyung cause him this much pain...It has to be one of you who has to fix it...I don't want you back in the band...I just-" He stopped for a moment "to have thing back like the way they were before...When we were happy..." He told him. "And to see him smile that I alone can't give him,"

"Onew..." breathed Kibum as he drove."I'm guessing you love him too?" Onew's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah right! Even if I did, there is no way I stand a chance between you and Se Kyung!" He laughed. "Anways ~ You don't have to be jealous, I love you waayyyy more you lucky bastard!" He teased.

"Forget I asked..." He said, sweat dropping like in one of those animes.

"I missed you buddy...hehehe," Onew cackled a bit.

"Shut up," murmured Kibum.

At Jonghyun's house

_Ding Dong_

Rang the door bell. "Huh? I didn't know Jonghyun had more...visitors..." The male slurred, obviously drunk. "I'm coming geez!" He said, getting up."Ahhh...? Kibum...?" The male tilted his head to the side.

"Are you drunk, Jaejin?" Kibum blinked. "What's going on here?" he paused. "Wait! Why are you drunk? The sun is still up!" To Kibum...people were meant to be drunk at night, not during broad daylight."And Jonghyun! Where is Jonghyun?"

"Relaaaxxxx~" He slurred. "She's in the kitchen~" He stepped past."Oi! Onew come out! I know you're out here!" Onew hid behind the car, scared for his life.

"Oh shitt..." He murmured and peeked out."Ahh! Jaejin..Long time no see huh?" He said laughing nervously.

"That Se Kyung...Leaving him like this.."He murmured in disgust at all the beer cans, bottles, and cups layings around. Not to mention the smell for smoke from the cigarettes.

"Hey! Jaejin!" He heard a voice call, then a hiccup. _'He's drunk...dammit!'_ Kibum thought, a small glare in his eyes. "Look at me, I look like Kibum, huh!" He said with a idiotic, drunken grin on his face. "FORGET THAT SHIT!" He then yelled, the shirt ripping in half as he gripped it tightly. "I found plently of his stuff and Se Kyungs that we can..." He hiccuped. "Burn." He said with a devilish smirk on his face."Wait...You're not Jaejin..." He mumbled, looking at Kibum."Ki..." He trailed off. _WHAP_ "Bastard,"

From the leaving room, all Onew could hear were crashes and bangs. "Wh - Whoa! Are they gonna be okay in there?" He blinked.

"Sure...Kibum can handle him...I guess..." Jaejin hiccuped."Here have a drink.

Onew made a little '=3=' face. "No thanks," He sighed. "You two shouldn't be drinking in the middle of the day..."

With Jonghyun and Kibum

Kibum sat against the counter, covering his bloody noes.

"Why are you here?" questioned Jonghyun. Jonghyun grabbed Kibum by the collar. "Haven't you guys had enough already? How dare you mess with my feelings like you did!" Jonghyun hissed angrily. "How dare you say you 'love me'!" Jonghyun had a pained look on his face. "...and I...I was stupid enough to fall for you guys..." He muttered, tears swelling in his eyes.

"I'm not Se Kyung, Jonghyun...I shouldn't hae let you go in the first place," Kibum said quietly."If that meant seeing you cry like this because of him..." Kibum gently cupped Jonghyun's cheeks. Kibum pulled Jonghyun into a kiss, while Jonghyun was still holding onto his collar. He pulled back. "Jonghyun...I..."

"No...Kibum...Let's stop this..." Jonghyun whispered."I'm scared! I'm scared I'll get hurt again and again, Kibum...It's best if we just stayed the way we were before!"

"I understand," Kibum said, reaching out to him again, but this time, he pulled the sobbing boy into a hug."It takes time," He whispered rather coolly.

One week later

While Kibum walked, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. On instinct, he pulled it out and read the text, it read 'Oi! Kibum! Dinner at JJong's house! He said you better bring lots of chicken!' Kibum chuckled lightly at the text. "Nice try dumbass..." He murmured. Everything was finally back to normal. There was a lie in there though. Kibum did end up returning to SHINee, a month after, Kibum and Jonghyun were finally going out and everyone was happy. Minho had Taemin, Kibum had Jonghyun...and Onew has his chicken.


End file.
